If They Survived
by HungryHungryHufflepuff
Summary: What if James Potter had a little something in his pocket when Voldemort attacked? What if they had survived? This story is based on that.


**As always, I don't own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

 **James Potter**

"Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll fend him off!" Lily ran upstairs with her young son to the nursery. James grabbed a gun from his belt and aimed it at the front door where a man was barging in. "Stop right there!" James said, aiming at the snake-like man. "What is that, a muggle toy? That won't hurt me." Voldemort said. "And why not?" James questioned, not taking his eyes off the intruder. "Well, I can tell you since you're going to die soon anyway, but it's my Horcruxes." Bang. "What the hell, Potter?" Bang. "I'll get you!" Nothing. The only sounds was James' heavy breathing and the soft police sirens coming closer. James grabbed a jar of Floo powder and threw a handful into the fire. "Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry!"

 **Minerva McGonagall**

"James! What are you doing here this late?" Minerva asked the man who just entered through their fireplace. "I did it." The man said, a big, dopey grin on his face. Minerva was taken aback. "Really?" "Yes, Ma'am." James smiles even bigger at the shocked look on his preveous professor's face. "I must tell the headmaster! She said, grabbing the man's hand.

She and James ran through the corridor, startling the professor's and occasional student's confused looks as to why their Deputy Headmisstress was running through the halls, dragging a scruffy-looking man along with her.

Minerva stopped abruptly at the gargoyles gaurding the entrance. "He's gone." Was all she had to say for the gargoyles to let her and James pass. She heard painting whisper. "Is he really gone?" One whispered. "I think so." Another whispered back. Minerva ignored them, but James tuck his tounge out at the particularly annoying ones. "Albus!" Minerva said, bursting through the door. "Yes, Minerva?" Albus asked calmly. Minerva looked at James, urging him to tell the older man what he did.

 **James Potter**

"I killed him." James said. "Well this is cause for celebration! Owl the Ministry immediately!" Albus said. "I'm sorry, but I need to make sure Lily and Harry are safe. Mind if I use your fireplace?" James asked the elder wizard. "Anything you want, my boy!" Albus said, handing James his jar of Floo Powder. James took a handful and Flooed home.

When he got home, the waiting faces of Sirius, Remus, Lily and Harry were staring at him. Sirius ran at James and tackled him to the ground. "You did it, Mate! You killed him!" Sirius said, hugging his best friend. James pushed Sirius off of him, smiling as he did so. "It was nothing, guys. I just shot him, bam!" James said, pulling out his gun and pretending to aim it at the door. "Speaking of, where is the old guy?" James asked, looking at the spot where the dead man was. "Ministry took him. Lily owled us and the Ministry." Remus said, handing James a cup of wine. James took it gratefully. "Now, who's down for a party?"

Saying the party was awesome was an understatement. Everyone was invited, and the Potters got hundreds of gifts. James and Lily tried to decline them, but they still ended up with presents all over the house. Some were for Harry, which he loved. Lily, Harry, and anyone else who wanted peace and quiet talked in the backyard while the party raged inside. The morning after, the Potter house was full of hungover witches and wizards passed out. They all hugged James as they left, saying thanks to the young wizard. The most surprising thing they found were Sirius and Remus, passed out at the top of the stairs, holding each other. James bent down by their heads. "Have a nice night?" He whispered. Sirius woke up with a start, pulling away from Remus. The werewolf moaned in his sleep and curled into a ball. Sirius stared James down. "What'd you do that for?" He asked. "I need to put the baby gate back up." James replied cooly. Sirius scowled and picked Remus up. "Where can I put Moony?" He asked. "Guest room." Lily said, stopping Harry from grabbing her want that was on the floor. "Silly boy! Don't play with Mommy's wand!" She giggled, tickling the toddler's stomach. He giggled. "Mama!" Harry said, grabbing a lock of his mother's red hair. James stood up from the floor where he was putting up the baby gate. "Oh no! It's the TICKLE MONSTER!!!" James said, tickling the boy all over, and blowing raspberries into his little stomach. "I am not looking forward to this." Sirius said, appearing from the doorway. "You will be, Sirius. I love this little chunk of meat, bones and hair more than anything in this world." James said, kissing Harry on the forehead. "Even more than me?" Lily asked. "Ok, more than anything minus Lily." "What about me?" Sirius asked, pulling his puppy dog eyes. "More than anything minus Lily." ... "And chocolate ice cream."

 **So that concludes our first chapter! Sorry if it's short or bad, I wrote it all at like 11:00 pm. See you later!**


End file.
